


Watching the Election Results

by Hackney123



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: This story falls in between the season 7 episodes Election Night part 1 and Election Night part 2. It answers the question what did Kate Harper say when accused of voting for Vinnick.





	Watching the Election Results

Watching the Election Results

 

 

 

‘You voted for Vinnick?’ Will accused her in a loud voice that probably carried a fair distance. Kate looked sheepish before saying. ‘I will explain everything over dinner tonight I will bring a takeout over to you.’ ‘Alright see you tonight.’ A slightly mollified Will said.

 

That night Will and Kate had a Chinese takeout at his apartment then went into the sitting room to watch the results. As they start to settle down and the time for Kate to come clean approached Kate suddenly said. ‘Back in a minute.’ Leaving a confused Will Bailey holding a bottle of wine and two glasses Kate went into the bedroom and stripped off completely before putting her blouse back on without doing the buttons up.  It would be obvious that the blouse was the only thing she was wearing. As she rejoined Will on noticing what little she was wearing said. ‘I feel decidedly overdressed. They sat on the couch to watch the election results.

 

Kate stretched over to Will’s trousers and unzipping him took out a growing erection which she put into her mouth and started sucking for a while before saying. ‘I promised I was going to tell you everything but I just wanted to relax you first. I have two confessions to make.’ ‘If the first is about you and your assistant I know about that.’ ‘How?’ ‘You seem to forget to close the door to your office properly and once I came down to see if you were leaving and I saw the two of you together.’ ’You did not say anything?’ ‘I just decided you will tell when you are ready to. Now Vinnick did you vote for him.’  Kate had started to stroke him as he was speaking making it hard for him to concentrate on either the election results that were starting to come in or what Kate was saying.

 

While still stroking Will Kate said. ‘I have always been a registered Independent as I do not feel as a serving officer I should be actively involved in politics. As a member of the NSC I think it even more important that I remain above party politics. So when it came to voting in this election I studied both candidates and pulled a few strings to get additional information.  Then I made my decision on who to vote for.’  Having said all this Kate straddled Will’s hips so that her breasts were in his face and started to rock back and forth. Will was still trying to see the results but his resolve was being tested by Kate’s actions. Summing up the last of his willpower he asked ‘But did you vote for Vinnick?’

 

Kate started moving in a circular motion on Will’s hips trying to distract him. Will took one of Kate’s breasts into his hand and tweaked the nipple hard causing Kate to lose concentration. ‘Now answer the question did you vote for Vinnick?’ Kate decided that she had to answer the question. ‘The two of them are so close politically that it was a difficult choice. In the end because of Kazakhstan I voted for Vinnick as he had the greater foreign affairs experience.’ ‘That was not hard but for all the teasing you need to be punished.’ Having said this Will lifted Kate off him and placing her across his lap spanked her. It crossed his mind that she could easily have escaped.

 

Will went back to watching the election results with disbelief while Kate once again took him into her mouth to show her lack of interest in the result.


End file.
